


Stellar Adventures

by E_Regin



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Regin/pseuds/E_Regin
Summary: Lucy is out and about on her own in a foreign country when she hears rumors of a woman who looks just like her in the neighboring country Stella. Lucy doesnt wish to get her hopes too high, but she cant seem to fight the pull leading her to a country shrowded in mystery and secrets. She will get to the bottom of this, but first why is Jellal here?





	1. Chapter 1

Alright Jelulu fans, this ones for you.

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro.

Lucy had enough. She waited a very long, very trifling, very painful year alone. For anyone of her former guildmates to reach out to her. Being a writer for Socers Weekly although a dream, it was a lame dream. Lucy enjoyed her writing she really did, but she missed the action, the adventures, the camaraderie. Just writing it was no longer enough for her.

Lucy struck a deal with Jason, she was going off on an adventure and she would send him writings of things she came across as she went, and if it was good enough to be published her Lacrima account would gain a deposit. It was nearing the Grand Magic Games once again and Lucy couldn’t stand the thought of even being in town with it happening. So she grabbed what was most important and stowed it away with Virgo, carried some necessities on her back, and sold everything else to give herself a little cushion.

Lucy had marked the different places on a map of Earthland that she wished to visit, first was a stop by Blue Pegasus to get some advice and help from the Thunder Legion. One of the only groups Lucy had actually gotten a hold of in their time apart.

The trip itself was pretty long from Crocus, so Lucy did her best to make her time well spent. Working on her own story, meditating, and doing basic work outs. In her almost full year away from the guild, although she still meditated and met up with her spirits on occasion her body had suffered. She wasn’t constantly running for her life, or dodging attacks. So obviously she had some work to put in.

Two days and a half days flew past for Lucy, before she knew it she was walking out in the middle of the afternoon in the city where Blue Pegasus is. In her previous call with Ever, they had decided to meet up at a small cafe in town. Easily locating it Lucy sat to wait for her friends. It couldn’t have been longer than twenty minutes before the other chairs at the tables were pulled out. Looking up she was happy to see Ever, Freed, Laxus and Bixlow.

They sat and ordered, each talking a bit about recent things. The team sharing some of the more interesting missions they had recently completed. By the time food had arrived the topic finally came up.

“Although we are very happy to meet you and see such a friendly face Miss Lucy, may I ask why you requested to meet with us?” Freed politely as ever inquired.

Lucy sheepishly scratches her cheek.

“Well to be completely honest. I’m going on an adventure.” She says with a bright smile.

“And well...” Her finger doodles random lines on the table top as she stares at it... “You guys are really the only people I’ve been in contact with over the year, I tried to reach out to everyone but no one but your group responded...” She finsihes softly.

“Oh sheesh, what else do you expect from a bunch of reckless kids and drunkards Lucy. You much too good for them anyways.” Ever tuts as she fans herself looking away form the table.

Even though it was an odd ball way to reassure Lucy she appreciated it none the less.

“Thanks Ever, so yeah I’m leaving. I wanted someone to know, and if possible I would like to ask for a little bit of help.”

“Whatcha need Blondie?”

“Yeah What can we do for ya Cosplay Queen?” -Queen, Queen- His babies chirp.

“I uh, would like to ask if you could ward my bag for one Freed. I would prefer not to be pick pocketed on my travels and if you could make it a bit bigger would be great.”

“Of course, may I see it?” He asks.

She silently hands it over.

“Also for the three of you, any advice about other countries? I want to visit different areas, specifically Bosco and Stella.” She asks.

“Don’t be so trusting.” Ever immediately says.

“Honestly, I don’t know much about Stella. I spent most of my excommunication in Bosco with Bixs family. It’s a fun country very free, most people are helpful and honest. Sometimes too honest.” Laxus states.

“Oh yeah! You would love Bosco! Maybe get your sexy panties out of a twist! If you go you should go see my father, I have a feeling he is someone you would like. Plus he’d take care of ya while you’re there.” Bixlow says.

“I’m not too sure how I feel about being a burden on your family Bixlow, but even knowing someone in a foreign country would be very helpful.” Lucy admits.

“I’ll call my dad tonight and let him know a cute blonde girl might meander there here in the next couple of months right?”

Nodding Lucy confirms.

“Yes, It should only take me about a week to get to Sevens capital Eight. Then I will probably spend a week or so there. I really want to look into their ancient history archives of rune magic, it is said they have to most extensive resarch. Then if I time it right, it’ll take just over two weeks to reach the capital of Bosco. Where I plan to stay a couple of weeks because I want to visit the school there for celestial spirit summoners.”

“Oh I’ve been to Eight, lovely amounts of knowledge locked up there on rune magic. You’ll simply love it Miss Lucy, talk to a Mr. Rhyme and tell him I sent you” Freed chimes in.

“Thanks Freed!” Lucy’s says.

“All done with your bag too.”

Lucy grabs the bag, noticing how much lighter it feels. Once again thanking the green haired man. The rest of the afternoon Lucy enjoys her small comfort around friends for the time she can. By that evening they had to depart way, four back to their guild and one back to the train station to catch the next train to Eight.

By the time the trained rolled up in Eight it was early morning and Lucy was going stir crazy. She had never spent a whole week on the train but man was she so over it.

Quickly shuffling off the train Lucy was welcomed to the city with lots of hustle and bustle. Many men and women walking around in robes and almost toga like looking outfits. The country itself was quite dry, but know for is sacred knowledge. Mostly of the creation of things, for they had a large population of researchers and scribes who documented all sorts of information. Knowingly the country itself was usually very calm but did not take well to nosey outsiders or those who thrist for knowledge in the wrong way.

Luckily Lucy had a specific respect for the country itself, even going as far as learning the tongue. Plus there was that push from Freed on who he knows to get her where she wanted to go. She was here with one thing on mind, to expand her rune knowledge and to look into the details of writing new spells. For Lucy had some ambitions which her magic, she just needed to know how to go about it. And you could only learn so much in Fiore.

As soon as Lucy was able she shed her foreign clothing and bought herself a beautiful white robe that held iridescent threads weaved here and there throughout it. It looped over one shoulder cascading down her curves and one side stopping at the top of her right thigh while the other dropping down almost to her knee twisted in the middle. Her hair was left down in soft waves, adorned by a silver circlet that rested on her forehead. She had asked around to find in their customs silver was unattended, gold was looking for attention and bronze was attended.

Their culture didn’t hold such ideals of marriages, for their people were always looking to learn more. In some ways to outsiders it could sound crude and unromantic but as a people their one true love was knowledge. Some of the cities along the Sevens boarders has tweaks in each one of their customs, for more this or that. Really they tried to keep things such as love and relationships pretty lax. It was when knowledge came into the frame did they have very strict rules. If those rules were broken someone could easily be sentenced to death.

The idea itself made Lucy shudder, she would do her best to keep a low profile for her week there. Gain what knowledge she could and then move on over to Bosco.

Lucy had found her Mr. Rhyme by the end of her first day there, he had reintroduced himself as Alexander. He stood only about 5’6, rich golden like locks falling wavy to just below his ears. His cobalt eyes were steady and narrowed at most times. But when he smiled, anyone would swoon with the dimples that appeared in his cheeks. He was titled as a keeper of the books in their great library. He was a very stoic man who often times reminded Lucy of Freed, when she had brought that up a seemingly soft but sad smile had taken over the mans face. She left it alone after that.

Between her time spent face deep into books, Lucy spent the rest of it wandering around the city. It was easier to blend in than she thought it would be, most reidants sporting lighter hair and eyes, just with deeper tans than her own.

By the time her week had come to an end she had filled almost four journals full of notes. Half a journal full of stories to send Jason and a very unlikely bond with Alexander. She was sad to say good bye to the town and it’s customs, but more than excited to meet some of Bixlows family over is Bosco.


	2. Welcome to the Pradesh

During the two week train ride crossing Svens boarders into Boscos Lucy kept busy by studying the culture of the country, meditating and of course working out. She had some new goals this adventure around. She was dedicating herself to her body, even if it meant losing her supple curves just a bit. Her sleeper compartment was a large one, she had willingly spend the extra money on. If she had to be in one place for two weeks she would make the most of it, and she’d have enough room to work on herself.

Lucy had all but screamed and jumped off of the train as soon as it came to a stop. Running out of the door what she was not expecting was come crashing face first into a incredibly toned chest that smelt distinctly of cedar and Cabernet.

Strong hands grabbed Lucy’s upper arms in order to steady her.

“Woah there gorgeous, where are you running off too?” A deep masculine voiced chuckled out.

“I am just so god damn fucking happy to be off that stupid train! Two weeks! Two weeks going stir crazy! I need a massage and a little fun!” Lucy exclaimed. Only to realize she rambled off to a complete stranger, and placed her hand over her mouth before curiously looking up.

The man standing is front of her could easily be described as sex on legs. Tall swimmers build, painted on black leather clothes, shoulder length back hair with red highlights, twinkling wine red eyes and a killer smirk.

“I uhhh...” She trails off for a moment. “My name is Lucy!” She says finally with a bright smile.

“You can call me anything you wish, all night long if you want.” The man says with a wink before bending down to capture her lips in a toe curling kiss.

“Van!” She hears another man call as shes still dazed is trying to figure out what happened. Suddenly the man wraps his arm around her shoulders and steers her towards the voice she heard calling.

The stranger easily guided her through the throngs of people, they approach another man standing with his hands tucked into snug jeans. The man in front of them held himself tall, he was a built man easily over 6foot. He has long black wavy hair, bright blue eyes and deeply tanned skin.

“Hey Cris! Look at the little star I caught!” The man next to her calls out.

Cris and Van... for some reason those names were nagging at the back of her mind but she couldn’t figure it out.

“Not to be rude Van, but not every blonde haired brown eyed girl is going to be the one we’re waiting for.” Cris responds.

“Nah bro, this is her. Her tan and freckles are probably throwing you off, but Bixyboy describes her eyes in detail. Look they’re coffee brown with golden flecks and a golden ring around her pupil.” Van replies easily.

Then it clicks into place, these guys are Bixlows brothers. It’s funny, without even knowing the connection she felt a connection as soon as she originally ran into Van.

“Do you think Bixyboy is hiding other gorgeous girls like her at his little guild in Magnolia? I mean come on! She looks like a little goddess of the Stars, especially in that robe gitup.”

“Vander, stop spewing nonsense and fillers get her home. She probably really confused.” Cris reply’s before turning his way and saying with a small smile.

“Hello you must be Lucy, my name is Cristoff. This man here is Vander and we’re Bixlow Pradesh’s brothers.”

“Pleas-Pradesh... PRADESH!?! Bixlow Pradesh! Oh I am so going to strangle that man as soon as I get home!” Lucy rants, stomping her foot in a cute childlike way.

Cris clears his throat before asking. “Is there something wrong with being a Pradesh?”

“Oh no!” Lucy practically wheezes. “I didn’t know Bix was the son of Arman Pradesh! I practically worship the ground that man walks on! Bix didn’t tell me anything other than he had family in Bosco. He probably didn’t tell me so I’d be surprised...” Lucy finishes in a mumble.

Quickly Lucy digs through her satchel before fumbling to grab her com. She brings it eyes level and pushes some magic through it. Automatically Bix’s face pops up.

“Yo Cosplay Queen, what’s happening?”

“Cosplay Queeen eh?” Van chimes in. “You'll have to tell me about that one later at home.”

“Is that Van I hear? You made it Bosco safely then eh?” Bix asked.

Right as Lucy is about to respond Van shoves his face into the frame right next to hers. Causing Bix’s grin to her even wider.

“You should send beautiful girls to us more often Bixyboy.” Van cheers.

“Don’t fall for his dirty tricks Cosplayer, he’s just a bunch of trouble.”

“Are you really one to say such things?” Cris asks with chuckle.

“Hey now! Things are different here in Fiore, I’m much more reserved here.” Bix retorts.

“More reserved Bix? I saw you at club Thunder before I left with four girls crawling all over you in that booth. If I Remeber correctly, the blonde was kissing you, the brunette was kissing your neck, the one with purple hair had your shirt up with her mouth attached to your skin, and last but not least the red head had her hand down your pants.” Lucy teased back while counting off on her fingers.

“Oooo burn!” Both is Bix’s brothers coo.

Lucy herself giggles with them as they laugh.

“No really I was just asking why you kept that you were a Pradesh from me! Like come on! You know how much I love Arman! I even gushed multiple times to you!”

“Duh, why do you think I kept it a secret?” Bix responds with his signature grin.

“Alright Bix, well count this as my check in. I’ll call you later if I need to yell at you again.” She finishes with a wink.

Putting away her com Lucy shakes off Vans arm from her shoulder and loops hers through both of theirs.

“Onward! I demand to meet Arman Pradesh before the day is over!” She laughs out with a large grin.

Both men share a smile over her head as they lead her back to the Pradesh homes base.

Lucy was astounded, on their way back Cris and Van pointed out different land marks and pieces of art that had her eyes wide and smile threatening to split her face. It was no secret Lucy loved studying other countries political practices and cultural customs, she often even learned their language. So to be here taking in the sights with personal history buffs was a dream come true for her. They even were gentamanly in paying close attention to her and her questions. They offered experiences and stories, even bought her samples of food it try. Even though she wasn’t looking for it, she even thrives on how they didn’t pay any mind to the women that were obviously after their attention.

What Lucy didn’t know was how Bixlow had called in the favor of having his brothers pick her up to show her around. Plus cater to her needs for Bixlow really adored Lucy. She was a bunch of fun and always put up with his shenanigans.

Even though Lucy was more than excited to meet Arman she was more than happy to be dragged around by both men, showing her more than she would have ever seen on her own. It was nearing dark when the tired trio had finally made it to the house. Right in front with the door open Arman was standing with a large smile on his handsome face.

Every story, article and book Lucy had ever read did not properly describe just how amazing Arman Pradesh looked. If she was into quite older men she’d be all over that in a heartbeat. He is tall with a slim build, long luscious black hair, chiseled features, soft green eyes surrounded by long black lashes, and a smile so warm it rivals the sun. All in all his was a gods send that walked among mere humans. To say Lucy loved the man was a little bit of an understatement.

Right away she was swept up into his arms, being welcomed to the family. She guessed they just accepted anyone his sons were friends with. Not that Lucy would complain at all. After the three of them quickly ushered her into their home where the sat together to enjoy a dinner cooked by their very talented chief.

Hours went by with Lucy asking Arman questions, along with the two brothers. Everything from political campaigns to stories about Bixlow as a child. They exchanged experiences with the different countries, and talked about magic of course. But the time they were done it was well late into the night and Lucy was quite tired from her day, however when she tried to leave she was refused and quickly shown to a guest room where she was going to stay for her trip.

Lucy completely understood now when Bixlow talked about his family like they were the most amazing people in all of Earthland. She would definitely be stopping by here as often as possible just to be surrounded by so much love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pradesh belong to Desna1
> 
> I hope this doesn’t seemed too rushed but like I said this isn’t the main point of the story. Remember to also drop a name for a traveling partner for Lucy in the reviews. I appologize in advance if you read my other stories and some things seem to mesh together, I almost update every story every day and like I’ve stated before I am flying through these stories by the seat of my pants. No pre written story line or anything, just what I decide to come up with in that moment based off of prior chapters. Bleh over share sorry. Follow, favorite and review. Lots of love! Write on!


	3. It’s Always Better In Bosco

Lucy automatically blended seamlessly into the trio of Pradesh men she was surrounded by during her visit. In the mornings they would get up early and enjoy breakfast together, after breakfast they would go to the White Sea and interact with the different members. Van took a personal interest in Lucy’s work out regime when she told him about her goals. So they would spend their afternoons in the guilds massive training room and spar, she got the chance to go against Van, Cris and even their sister Em who she met and easily got along with. Lucy quickly learned the definition of intensive training and ruthless fighters. Really Lucy got the chance to meet all of the siblings but by far Van and Cris were her favorite. In the evenings they would explore more of the wonderful city, often visiting the sea around the Pradesh house in order to admire the bright night sky and star gazer lilys that grew naturally. Lucy wanted the best experience she could get for her short stay so she was often up early and stayed up late.

It was on her second to last day Lucy and Van were just strolling around town for lunch looking for something Lucy hadn’t tried yet. There was a cluster of women they were passing by, three it looked like dressed head to toe in clothes. The clothing was a range from dark wraps to golden ones, she wasn’t sure how they could wear that in this heat. The only thing visible was their dark almost black eyes and brightly colored hair from under a head wrap. Lucy could feel their stares upon her back and could hear them whispering. Quickly she pulled Van into a nearby tent and asked.

“Do you see that group of ladies over there?”

“Yeah I’m getting weird vibes from them, want me to check em out?”

“Yes please.” She said.

Van dissapeared the next second into shadow form. Lucy anxiously nibbles on her lip, to distract herself she started going through the brightly colored fabrics hanging around her. She was admiring a very rich velvet blue piece when Van materialized directly behind her, once upon a time she would have jumped or automatically kicked the man but after him pulling that same move time after time in their sparring she was use to the feeling of his magic coming together along her skin.

“Oh damn.” He pouts after realizing she didn’t even take her eyes away from the fabric.

“So..?” She questions.

“Ah, yes we should definitely grab some food and head home for the day. Do I have some news for you.”

Lucy’s curiousity has not been quenched, but she had been practicing restraint during this adventure. Also knowing Van would never steer her wrong or purposely keep things from her she understood this must be better kept behind closed doors. The duo quickly located a kabob stand and grabbed one before making their way back to the house.

To say Arman was surprised to see his kids home right in the middle of the afternoon would be an understatement. He had gotten quite used to the being gone from very early to coming back very late ever since Lucy had shown up. Yes, he even considered the little ray of sunshine apart of his family already, she was such a sweet thing and somehow seemed to tame Vans craziness just a bit. Although sometimes Van got her to be mischievous with him and pull pranks at the guild or on his brothers at home, but when Lucy did it it was way too cute. However Arman was unnerved to see a little bit of tenseness in Vans usually relaxed stance as the duo came inside. Right away Arman knew something must have happened. None the less he welcomed them back with a large smile like usual.

“Hey dad.” Van causally greeted.

“Hi Arman.” Lucy said.

“Afternoon kids, what brings you home so early?” Arman asks.

“Actually, maybe you can help out dad. We came about a sort of situation today.” Van states.

“Alright well, let’s head to the study. There we can have a little privacy.” Arman concludes.

The group makes their way and Arman takes the seat behind the desk while Lucy chooses the loveseat where Van quickly follows. Throwing one of his legs over the arm and leaning his head on Lucy’s shoulder.

“So today, Lucy noticed this odd group of women. Firstly they already stand out due to the fact that they were dressed head to toe in wraps in this summer heat. Their colors ranging from a dark gold to black, all three women had black eyes and weirdly bright colored hair. Now I know bright hair isn’t a strange thing, but dad I mean like incredibly bright, and every girl had it. Not just one, but all three. Another oddity was that they all seemed to have little to no magic but what I could sense was of light origin. They seemed harmless. I did go into shadow mode to hear of their conversation because they were intently focused on Lucy over here. They were very quiet too, by the way. From the noise in the center of town I could only make out a few things. It was like their whispering was easily carried off by the wind. Anyways, they said something along the lines of ‘she looks identical to the one’ and something about ‘the stars have foretold’ was all I could catch.”

Lucy instantly felt uncomfortable, easily connecting her magic to the stars. Knowing personally the Stars were usually correct if you were talented enough to scire them also.  
“Hmmmm...” Arman starts while rubbing his chin.

“The outfits themselves point to Iceland or Stella. But from what you said on the appreance and magic signatures I would say more along the lines of Stella people.” He concludes.

“Uhm Arman..” Lucy says. “Could you tell me anything of Stella? I planned on visiting there in my trip but this makes me a bit nervous.”

“To be honest with you Lucy, there is not a lot known about the country itself. It is very secretive. Even in the peace meetings they usually keep to themselves, often nothing comes from them in the terms of violence. As a people they seem to be very calm and conservative. Even when the people visit other countries it is brief and for a specific reason. Really I’m not surprised Van couldn’t detect much magic on those women, the country itself is not largely active in magic practices. I don’t think they’ve ever even had a recorded guild.” Arman muses.

“That... doesn’t make me feel any better. And the reason for that is the only person I’ve ever know to look identical to me is my mother... and she died when I was a little girl. Not only that but being able to read the stars takes a large quantity of magic and knowledge, but if you can do it the stars are always right.” Lucy admits while playing with Vans silky hair to keep herself occupied.

“Don’t worry little star, you’re safe here. And hey, if it makes you feel better I’ll accompany you over there.” Van says ofhandly.

“You’d... you’d really do that for me Van?” She asks quietly.

“Well yeah, you’re apart of the fam little sis. Plus who better to take you into unknown territory than someone who can hop in and out of areas if need be?” Van says tilting his head to look up at her with a small smile.

Lucy could have cried she was so happy. This man had hardly known he a week but was willing to go into a unknown country and stay by her side to make her more comfortable. She couldn’t help it, a few tears escaped. Not only was she nervous now because of some unseen thing happening in the stars but the possibility of a woman who loooks identical to her in another country. Lucy didn’t want to make herself too hopeful but what if some unbelievable way it really was her mom? Or what if her mom had a sister she didn’t know about? There was so many possibilities it was nerve wracking.

“Hey, hey little star why the tears?” Van quietly asked while sitting up to take her hands off of her face.

“This is... just a lot. And now I’m so nervous and I don’t want to try and hope but Van what if... what if it’s my mom? Or some sister she had that she didn’t tell me about? She was really secretive about her past, didn’t really tell me about her family or anything like that. On top of that, we don’t know what we’re walking into here. Obviously something was seen in my future at least, but I wouldn’t want to drag you into it Van. You have lots of family, and an important job here is Bosco. Maybe I should just go on my own...” Lucy says in a near whisper.

“Ehh sorry little star but you’re stuck with me. Literally, you uh... you make the shadows easier to deal with. I think your light really helps, so until I can find someone to replace you I’ll be following you around. You don’t know how bad the voices are sometimes, I haven’t been this relaxed since I was a little kid.” Van says seriously as he holds Lucy’s much smaller ones in his large hands while maintaining eye contact.

Arman stayed quiet during the little exchange, he was happy to see his Van more at ease.

Knowing he has made his statement loud and clear Van drops Lucy’s hands in order to wipe the tears off her face.

“So no more tears, were an unofficial team from now on okay?” He says with a soft smile.

Lucy couldn’t help but smile back, Van was really making her feel better.

Knowing the moment was now over Arman clears his throat.

“Alright kids, let me make a few calls and do some research. I want you to be as prepared as possible for entering Stella. Van you might want to make a call to Kaleb to let him know what going on. Now shoo, go have a good rest of your day. It might take me a while to get things organized anyways. Plus I’m sure there is still places Lucy has not seen yet.”

With a cheer Van jumps up grabbing little Lucy with him and calling as the run out the doors.

“Have you ever ridden a elephant?”

Arman was happy. Happy and seriously worried. He was happy that Van was going with Lucy so she didn’t have to face such a secretive country alone, happy that Lucy provided some comfort to Van, happy that Lucy was bringing the softer side out of Van, happy to have such a wonderful woman added to their family. But his worries layed within the country they were going to. Arman has spoken the truth about them being very peaceful, and calm people. It was the secrets and how little was really known about that place. He wasn’t lying when he had said their people didn’t journey out very often, and if there was any conflicts didn’t bring it to the public eye. On top of that there wasn’t any real records for magic over there, who knows if they really even have it. Plus, although not hostile the people did not encourage travelers to stay there. Sometimes even refused to let them in the country. Arman has no doubts his kids would make it in there, it was just whether or not they would find what their looking for safely and without people to back them up.

Sighing Arman pulled on one of his braids, time to get to work.

Lucy had a blast the rest of the afternoon, Van did his absolute best to keep her mind off of Stella. He even got Cris, Em and Xally to join them on riding the elephants and playing some games the city had set up for a special Boscan holiday. It was a riot to watch Em kick some guys ass in a arm wrestling match, and Xally to beat some guy in a water fight. They had made Lucy change into more Boscan style clothes, bright blue silky genie pants, and a flowy off the shoulders cut off top with gold embroidery in different patterns all over it. They all danced to street performers, and participated in different competitions. They took lots of pictures together and partied well into the late night making Lucy forget all about her worries.

The next morning was utter chaos. When Lucy awoke she was her guest bed with a loud snoring Vander unsurprisingly next to her. Pushing Van off the bed, he screamed like a little girl. Causing Lucy to fall into a fit of giggles, which in retribution Van tackled Lucy to the bed and tickled her senseless.

The yelling in the hallways however broke them from their fighting. Van ventured out first, blocking Lucy’s line of sight.

“Oh man this is great!” Van chuckles with a hand over his mouth.

“What!? What!? Van let me see!” Lucy says pushing past him only to come into the scene of Kableb strung upside down from a rope tied to his ankle. The rope was hanging off of the chandelier and Kaleb was only dressed in silk boxers, his hair still not brushed. Em was screaming because parts of her hair were colored a nasty green, like she ran a brush through it that had color on it. Xally was looking mildly unimpressed to have her hand stuck to a door knob. Their chief had flour all over his face and exploded all over the kitchen. Cris had his face drawn all over by the looks of it permanent marker. Farron, the poor guy his skin was died blue. All of Zens hair was braided in incredibly tiny braids. And Arman was the only one who appeared unscathed. Mildly amused sitting in a corner in the living room sipping on his coffee.

Lucy was so confused, she didn’t know how all of that happened. Judging off of the repressed laughter behind her she guessed it had something to do with Vander.

“Uh... what happed?” She asked.

“You don’t Remeber?” Arman asks with a twinkle in his eye.

“...no...?” She responds back hestiantly.

“Oh gods!” Van cackles behind her, one hand on her shoulder as he tried to keep himself up right. He stands up and wraps an arm around Lucy’s shoulder leaning heavily on her he wipes the tears from his face.

“Little Star you are an evil mastermind when you get enough liquor in you. Last night... oh man..” He wheezes.

“You has the insanely deviant idea to prank all our beloved family members last night when you found out everyone was staying here, oh except your beloved Arman. You couldn’t do such a thing to the man that you worship the ground he walks on. Ow don’t smack me! Your words not mine!” Van says while warding her hands away.

“It’s true little star, I am quite honored by how enamored you are with me. You kept that pretty quiet until you came home last night. The whole group was fairly intoxicated, by our standards anyways. You were dancing and yelling all through the house, it was quite a sight really.” Arman concludes.

Lucy was incredibly mortified, she can’t even remember anything past dancing in town with the group. Lucy knew she was a light weight but she only had two drinks!

“YOU!” She turns on Van. “I know just some how some way this is YOUR FAULT! I’m gonna kick your ass! Get back here you little shit!!” Lucy yells while chasing Vander around the room.

That morning was crazy to say the least. However of course the fun never lasts. That evening when everyone was back to normal and things had settled down Arman had told everyone about the pair of Lucy and Van traveling over to Stella together. Everyone was a little unnerved but also understanding the situation.

Arman had gotten them set up with some travel gear and made sure they have all they needed to cross into the country. For now though the pair would enjoy their next full day here with everyone before making the trip to Stella.


	4. Welcome To Stella

The morning both Lucy and Van were leaving was pretty busy, everyone made sure to wake up in order to have a decent breakfast together and say their goodbyes. Lucy was incredibly sad to have to say goodbye for however long to such an amazing family, Lucy knew without a doubt she would often become a visitor to the Pradesh family.

Her and Van were outfitted with the same style of clothing that they had seen on the three ladies prior. How Arman has gotten his hands on it Lucy wasn’t quite sure. Surprisingly the fabric was soft and kind of thin, now she understood how those ladies could wear them in the Boscan heat. Hers was a mash up of dark blacks and blues, everything from her feet to her face covered. Although it was much more clothing than she had ever worn before, it moves freely and let air come through easily. It streched and adjusted to how she moved too. In all honesty it reminded her of Mystogan a lot. It was funny to see Van covered head to toe in dark black and reds, Lucy couldn’t believe his face when he realized he had to cover up everything.

With a promise of check ins and to try and be safe the duo left on the Pradesh air ship that would take them to the boarder where they’d have to cross by foot in order to be allowed access to the country. They had come up with the claim of vivisting the rumored star lighted mountains. A place where if your magic is fueled by the stars you could gain large amounts of energy and or expand your magic very easily.

Lucy and Van kept themselves busy on the trip, and before they knew it the were walking off of the ship.

Lucy took in a deep breath, they touched down right as the sun was setting and it was a sight to behold. The golden rays of the sun streaking across with sky and yet the moon and the stars over Stella were already visible. Maybe it was just Lucy’s imagination but she could swear the stars and moon were the brightest she had ever seen.

“Come on day dreamer, the boarder people are staring at you.” Van said as he pulled her more towards to entrance.

Reluctantly Lucy tore her eyes from the sky and followed the large man to the fenced entrance of the country.

“Evening.” Van called out.

The people nodded back, and a woman in old approached them. Like the other women she had dark eyes, bright white hair and a small smile on her face.

“Lovely view isn’t it?” She asked with a gentle soothing voice. “The stars are most vibrant in our country.”

“Oh yes...” Lucy responded. “We uh actually came here to see star light mountain... I uhm study the stars.” Lucy finished. She wasn’t sure if she should bring up magic to a country that seemed to not really practice it.

“Oh? What formation is your favorite?” She asked as if not really expecting an answer.

“Formation would definitely be Leo the Lion, said to be the most loyal and protective friend a person could have. Not only that but Regalus is really such a beautiful star.” Lucy responded.

The smile on the unknown woman’s face widens and brings a softness to her face.

“Well travelers Stella would be happy to welcome you, my name is Epsilon but you may refer to me as Epsi. I will take you to the closest village, before that your names?”

“I’m Lucille, and this is my traveling partner Dan.”

Epsi dipped her head in greeting so Lucy did the same.“Nice to meet you, please follow me.”

Lucy smiled and nodded in agreement, she adjusted her hold on her pack and grabbed Van reluctant arm to follow the woman.

They had to pass under a weird stone like archway, large enough to fit someone at least 12 feet tall and probably at least 10 feet wide but it seemed to be their only way in and out. A stone wall that was just as tall went both ways away from the archway for whoever knows how long. Arman wasn’t kidding about secrecy and security with this country. The arch itself had multiple glowing lights on the underside of it that seemed to shine down on you, Van followed the woman first who watched his face. Lucy was only a step behind him, yet she didn’t feel any magic from the lights or see anything pop up in Vander. When she passed trough she did notice Epsi’s eyes snap to her face and her smile gain a sliver of actual happiness. Lucy just shook off the feeling that her smile was saying something Lucy didn’t understand.

The inside wasn’t too much different than your average country, people were mulling around, kids were playing with a ball a little ways off by a small pond. There seemed to be some stands getting ready to close down that had goods. Just the little town right inside the boarder seemed a bit small. Everything was simply beautiful though, colors were much brighter than you think they’d be in the dimming sunlight.

They were lead along a rock formed path away from the people, only lighting coming from the moon and stars. Although she did notice Epsi carry and unlit lantern. Everything around them was lush and green but the air itself held a chilliness to it, suddenly making Lucy realize her once thought to be thin clothing was really keeping her contently warm. As far as the eye could see was rolling hills, trees of all kinds littered here and there more forest than Bosco has. Off in the distance was a very high mountain, one that Lucy assumed as Star Light. It was slightly off to the right of the path they were taking.

“Well other than Leo, what do you know of the Stars?” Epsi inquired as they walked.

“Well I actually know all 88 constellations and their stars, on top of that I know when they will be most visually. I recognized how you must have been named after the star in Leo.”

“You’re correct.” Epsi agreed. “I am named after the star in Leo, I am actually a follower of the constellation. Not only was I born in the season where Leo is closest to Earthland, but I was born with a birthmark that resembles his letter. So the decision was easy for my parents, they claimed the sky’s had spoken.” Epsi finishes with a small genuine smile.

“Wow...” Was all Lucy could respond.

The rest of the hour long walk drew the trio into silence. Both Epsi and Lucy enraptured with the night sky, while Van kept his eyes on their surroundings. The whole time their path was lit by moon light. They were cresting over a hill when Lucy got her first glimpse at the town. Now it wasn’t increble in the same terms as the thriving and colorful Boscan towns but it hold a simplistic beauty. Structures are made of wood with lots of glass, the area is surrounded as if build in the center of lots of trees, there is a lake off to the Far East side that glitters in the dark. The whole area sat between two hills, like tucked into a valley. Lucy spotted some light orbs floating around the buildings, with soft white moonlight.

“Welcome to Star city, a little cliche but it leads to star light mountain. Plus the stars are the most clear here.” Epsi tell them.  
It took them another twenty minutes before they arrived to the quiet town.

“Has everyone retired?” Lucy asks.

“Oh no.” Epsi says. “They’re by the lake front star gazing. We do it every night.”

Lucy couldn’t even respond, it was amazing a town was dedicated to the Stars in such a way.

“I’ll take you to the bed in breakfast we have, most of our towns don’t have hotels because we often don’t have visitors. The owner is very nice and will get you a room easily.”

Keeping quiet the pair just followed the woman through the streets. It was kind of odd to Lucy how commonly stone streets were so smooth and everything was fairly easy to navigate. They could see the place not even two turns into town. As they neared it one of the floating globes came far enough down that Lucy reached for it. Nervous but her curiousoty got the best of her. Her fingers surprisingly ghosted right through it, but have them a small tingling sensation.

“Ahh yes..” Epsi starts, “Those are moonlight orbs, it’s how we light our streets at night.” She finished and before Lucy could ask any more questions they were at the front door.

“Hello, Nicole?” Epsi called out as the entered.

The place was cute, simple blues decorated the wall and the furniture.

“Is that you Epsi? How do you have enough time to visit little ol me?” A woman’s voice calls out.

“I brought you some visitors Nicole, they wish to see the mountain but the mountain isn’t open for another week. They need somewhere to stay.” Epsi called back.

“I’ll be right there and we’ll get them situated. I know you have a lot on your plate Epsi, honestly surprised you got away for a day. You can head on out.” Nicole called back.

Epsi turned to the guests, “It was lovely meeting you both, have a good visit.” Before turning away and leaving the two alone.


	5. The Fates Always Have A Play

As soon as Epsi had left the pair of them sat in the entrance waiting for this Nicole lady to come out. Lucy peered to her left looking at Van, his eyes are tight around the edges and she would bet if his mouth wasn’t covered right now his lips are in a thin line. In all honesty Lucy wasn’t getting incredibly odd vibes, well yes the country is obviously secretive but why should she fear a country because of that? The haven’t been hostile, and the people around seems to be enjoying themselves. It was strange, hopefully they’d get a better look around here tomorrow.

“Oh pardon me dears, wasn’t really expecting everyone knowing their usually out watching the stars at this time.” Greeted a stout older woman, she is dressed is gauzy light blue cloths. They wrap around her body but a lot looser than what Van and Lucy are sporting and the bottom half more resembles a dress than pants. Her red curls are piled on top of her head with a golden headband pushing it away from her face. Her face had very few wrinkles but hold an air of kindness to her.

“Welcome to our little bed and breakfast, Epsi told me you’re here for star light mountain huh? What a beautiful spectical, so glad she approved errr... I mean brought you here for the time before you can go. You see the mountain is so tall there are only certain periods of time we head up there in groups to watch astrological events. It’s quite amazing really.”

Lucy got the funny feeling that this woman is like the grandma of the town.

“Well yes, thank you for housing us. We traveled from Bosco in order to see the mountain, I'm and Lucille and this is my traveling partner Dan. I study the Stars on a regular basis and couldn’t help myself but coming here once I heard about it.” Lucy put on fake giddiness, okay really some of it was real but she layed it on thick, to explain their reasoning.

“Oh yes, the mountain although not very well known is a very mystical and magical place here in our little country. I’m sure if everyone cared about the Stars as much as you do dear they’d also travel here.” Nicole says nodding.

“Now come, it’s getting late. Let’s get you set up in... one or two rooms?”

“One.” Both stated at the same time.

“Ohho, partners for sure huh.” Nichole teased putting a hand to her lips.

Lucy couldn’t help but roll her eyes and as she looked at Van she could see the crude smirk on his face. Sighing she started following the lady to the stair way next to the desk.

They only went up one flight before they reasched a landing with six doors, three on each side. Numbered accordingly with a gold number on each wooden door.

They followed her to the far end of the hall, turning to her right she gimmied a key into the door marked 4, it opened to reveal a very nice and simple room based off of various shades of blue like downstairs.

“Here you are, the room includes a add on bathroom. The kitchen however is downstairs, breakfast is included and the rest is up for you to buy. You can pay at the end of your stay, but don’t worry its fairly cheap. If you need anything just come hollaring for me, I’ll be off somewhere doing something for this place.” Nicole said with a final warm smile before pressing the gold key into Lucy palm into stepping around the duo.

Vans hand quickly went to Lucy’s back and steered her into the room. The bed is easily a king size, with the bed in the center of the far wall which seems to be made up of glass. Easily you could see the night sky, the soft glowing moon orbs floating around the city, some buildings and mostly the beautiful landscape. Which they checked and is double sided, so no one could see in but they could see out. Off to the left was the door to the bathroom, easily decked out in creams. After their inspection Van all but tore his layers off and flopped into the bed in his black compression shorts.

“Never wearing that many layers ever again.” He mumbled face first into the comforter.  
“Yeah yeah, you act like you’ve never done this before but your dad told me lots of stories about you.” Lucy’s face lights up mischievous.

Van face turns slightly to eye her. “Come er’.” He demands.

Lucy slowly approaches the bed, unsure of what Vans true intentions are. He sits up and twirls his finger in the spin fashion. So Lucy obediently turns around facing the door, knowing Van is a wild card but would never harm her. She can feel him gently pulling the fabric from her body layer by layer. Letting it hit the floor, before she knows it she can feel his warm hands ghosting over her mostly bare skin. Van traces random patterns and glides along the lines of her bra and underwear. His touch caused goose bumps to break out across her skin and shivers to wrack her form. Lucy heard the bed shift. Suddenly the heat of another human body is behind her, his breath sliding across her neck.

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve touched a woman well or a man? The day you lept off of that train and into my arms. Probabaly my longest run of abstinence ever, I was taught by a sudapah at the age of thirteen. I trained to become a sudapah for a few years before entering the military. I’m a man of constant physical touch, those restricting clothes, this tense mission, the strain on my body is making me ache. Please let help my ease that little star...” Van whispered in Lucy’s ear.

A bright flush spread across Lucy’s face and down to her chest. Vans body behind her felt so amazing, but is so confused.

“You said I’m like your little sister Dan, that’s.. uh isn’t that wrong.” Lucy’s says in a whisper, any louder and she was sure her voice would shake.

“Right here, right now you’re Lucille and I’m Dan. Your traveling partner.” He says in a husky voice.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you won’t like little star. You’re in good hands.”

“I.. Ahh..” Lucy stumbled over her words, but she couldn’t think with his warm hands all over her. Lucy thought she would be tense and although the touch is sensual it felt reassuring. Between tracing patterns softly and massaging the knots in her neck she began to melt against him.

It wasn’t awkward, it was just another humans touch. A human Lucy trusted to always protect her. She had over thought his words, that jerk probably knew it too.

Lucy’s day dreaming was slightly cleared as she heard his deep velvet voice start humming a soft tune, one she easily harmonized in.

Van kept his touch innocent, simply enjoying the feel of caressing her soft skin. Lucy leaned back against him flush making his hands circle around to her stomach. Almost ticklish, yet slow and steady enough to not. Her own hands moved to caress Vans arms and up his biceps.

Lucy is in heaven, Van smells like warm Cabernet and cedar, his body is built in all the right places, his temperature easily fights off the chill of the evening, and his presence brings all sorts of comfort to her soul. Lucy is in no way turned on by the interaction, just very comforted and relaxed. She could have fallen asleep had he not spoken.

“Come little star, let’s lay down before you pass out.” Van said, and she could hear the humor in his voice.

Half lidded she allowed Van to guide her under the covers, they were soft and smelled of rain. With Van wrapped around her and his arms holding her securely she let all the nerves, fears and uncertainties fall away. This trip would definitely kill her if it were not for Vander. Having a person with not only a great sense of humor, but the ability to ease the tension from her without really trying was such a wonderful thing. Lucy would make sure no matter what path they take that Van will be the happiest he’s ever been at the end. She would make sure if it, was her last thought before falling asleep.

The next morning the two of them woke up a bit later than usual but with their long day of traveling it was understandable. Breakfast was available like they were told previously, mostly fruits and veggies hardly any meat which Lucy greatly enjoyed. It was when they were finished and making their way out the door that Nicole called out to them.

“You know, you two look like travelers. You may be wearing our style of clothing but if I were you I’d grab something simpler, being that wrapped up is only for traveling.” Before she looked back to the magazine she was reading.

Heeding the elder ladies advice Lucy and Van found their way to a local clothing store. Inside a nice man of about 5’9 stood behind a desk. He has curly salt and pepper hair, sports a dark grey wrap covering his arms but more tightly wrapped than most others. The bottom stayed the same toga style as most peoples.

“Welcome to the shop...?” He greeted slightly confused. This town must be small if he could automatically tell we were not from here.

“Hi I’m Lucille, this is Dan my traveling partner. We’re staying at the BB with Nicole, who sent us over here. Epsi was the one who first led us to the city though.”

“Ahhh!” He says as a spark of awe and recognition enters his eyes. “My name is Thomas, this is my shop. We don’t get a lot of new comers, and most of our work is personally tailored. Do you have time for such things?”

Lucy looked at Van who looked around the shop and then down to his own clothing. Lucy thought it was personally a good idea, the less the stood out the better. She saw Van shrug his shoulders. Looking back at the man Lucy smiles.

“Yes that would be wonderful.”

A couple hours later the pair leaving a restaurant like place, Thomas had instructed them previously to go warnder and come back when the sun was highest in the sky. They enjoyed some great salads, they were told were all grown organically and near the town. Van once again complained about the lack of meet, other than that they spent most of their time people watching. In all honesty, wheather or not the people of Stella were putting up and act was a very hard thing to decide. As far as Lucy could tell these were genuine, soft spoken and kind people. Did every day things, went to the fresh market for goods, kids chased around chickens, venders tried to sell goods. Lucy could see even Vander was pretty relaxed, and even on a daily basis in Bosco he isn’t.

By the time the sun had risen high in the sky the pair had explored most of the beautiful town. Such a calm atmosphere easily relaxed both of them and set most of their fears to rest. But of course, as the fates usually played a hand at those times. They were just rounding the corner to the tailor shop when Lucy who was in front slammed hard, right into a firm chest smelling of rain and surprisingly sulfur. Bracing herself she was already spewing apologies before she was ripped back into a familiar embrace of Van. Pulling her eyes from the ground her brown clashes with another startling recognizable dark brown gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnn. Jk you probabaly already know who it is haha. Finally the plot has thickened! Anyways what do you all think of the almost assumed heated Vanlu encounter that was really meant to be innocent? Lol I couldn’t help myself. I hope I didn’t blur the lines too much, just wanted a little tease. Please follow, fav and review! Lots of love! Write on!


	6. The Colors

“Jellal...” Lucy whispered. Easily captivated by his eyes that were so intently locked on her own. She saw his mouth open and him lick his lips, making her eyes drop to his plump mouth.

Instead of saying any sort of greeting or calling her name back Jellal all but ripped her from Vans grasp. Once again her nose was pressed against his firm chest, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel his face shoved into her hair. “Oh Lucy...” She finally heard him whisper back. Oh his deep voice sounded like velvet, easily brushing against her causing shivers to race down her spine.

Jellal pulled her back slightly enough to study her face. Lucy knew she looked a little different, she had gained some muscle mass and lost most of her extra fat. Well except her boobs, she could only get those down to a DD. Her hair now had highlights of platinum blonde, all natural thanks to her work in the sun. That also caused for her tan complexion and the freckles that ran along the bridge of her nose.

“What are you doing here?” He finally questioned. Before Lucy could pipe up, Van grabbed her brining her back to his right side and possesively placed his arm over her shoulder. Not that Lucy didn’t mind the hesitant side Van was showing, but she already missed being close to Jellal. Plus the level glare both men were sending each other did not spell for anything good.

“My traveling partner Lucille and I were just headed back to the tailor to get better clothes for here in town. Now if you’ll excuse us we have to go.” Van replied. As Lucy and Van passed by Jellal she could hear Van whisper. “They’re everywhere, were staying at the B B.” Before dragging her past the stone still man and into the tailor shop.

Lucy’s thoughts were everywhere, Jellal is here, Van must have picked up on something she did not, she almost blew their cover, there was still so much missing that she needed to know. She could have gone crazy with all the different ways her thoughts were sprialing, luckily for her though they were back in front of Thomas and she could focus on this task first.

Thomas had produced very flattering sets of clothing for them both. Lucy’s own were of a deep shade of gold that glittered and shined as she moved in them. The first one was a dress with short cropped sleeves, high in the chest yet swooped low on her back, the bottom layered down to her feet. Her other one was more of a toga like resemblance, still of the same color and layered expertly. The top portion came together like with golden buttons one her shoulders, like a tank. This time the cut in front was a much lower swoop, easily showing off her cleavage. The back was once again open but dropped almost to her butt, held together by two dainty gold chains strung across her back. The layers themselves stopped right before her knees in a dress style.

While hers were more vibrant and differently styled Van came out with a deep maroon colored set one with no sleeves the other with loose sleeves, both dropped almost to the floor in multiple layers to create the dress like quality to it. While Lucy had golden chains that circled around her waist Vans came with a thick black leather belt.

Happy as they could be with their purchases the two of them thanked and left the tailor. Lucy had chosen her tank like dress, and Van kept the sleeveless one on. The both of them did think of it as odd that Thomas had made their sets different colors, for both too not really giving them any color variety. Now that Lucy thought back on it, Jellal had a brighter gold one on. Nicole sported a light blue, Epsi had on a cream colored dress, and Thomas had grey. Maybe the colors mean something, but for now she couldn’t worry too much about it. Lucy’s thoughts circled around meeting up with Jellal mostly.

Lucy had known that Jellal and Erza were no longer a thing for he had called everything off once the princess had fully pardoned him, Lucy actually wrote and article on the spectical of Hitsui pardoning Crime Sourcerie and the former Oracìon Seis. Most of them joined some of the guilds still standing, really only Jellal and Cobra had fully dissapeared. Another article she had worked on was what they did with their freedom. That pardoning had happened right after the disbandment of the guild when she first got her job at Sorcerers Weekly. So as of now it had been well over a year, Lucy couldn’t imagine how Jellal had ended up here.

After the clothing and the surprise of seeing Jellal the two of them spent their day walking amongst the people. Lucy had picked up on how now, with their outfits being from here, people often gazed at her with wonder and Van with hesitance. Lucy could only assume it had something to do with the color of their clothing. It was the only thing that made sense, because before with both of them in traveling clothes no one really paid them no mind. It was something that is gonna bug Lucy until she gets the answer.

When the evening was coming to a close, the pair of them saw the people all headed towards the east of the town. Mingling in they followed the others. Staying to the outter edge they copied what everyone else was doing, which was settling near the lakes edge to the north sitting and facing the west. Not trying to intrude to the obvious people who were friends or going together the duo ended up on the farthest left side almost into the tree coverage. As they settled down to watch the golden rays of the sun dissapear, the only faintly there moon and stars slowly popped up across they sky. It was breath taking to Lucy who could only rest her head back against the tree her and Van leaned against to stare up at the twinkling lights.

Cuddling up close to Van Lucy streched her right hand out pointing to the closest constellation which happens to be Hercules. Softly Lucy told the story of the hero to Van who had rested his head upon her shoulder listening to her whispers. A gentle smile graced both of their faces as they looked up to see a star shooting across the sky. In their day dreaming they, at least Lucy did not hear the approaching footsteps of someone from behind. Like the criminal he used to be Jellal had snuck up behind them and almost scared the living day lights out of Lucy. Had it not been for Jellal placing his hand over her mouth and shushing her in her ear everyone would have heard her startled cry.

Quietly Van and Lucy stood to follow Jellal through the forest and away from the people. They travel a good ten yards before Jellal turned around and faced the two of them. Lucy huddled close to Van due to the chilliness of the shadows in the forest. Lucy waited for Jellal to say anything and yet the man wouldn’t bring his gaze up from the ground, getting anxious Lucy pouted looking up and Van. Seeing her gaze Van smirked, and before she could stop him from doing anything stupid a shadow whipped out at smacked Jellals face upwards. Lucy smacked Vans arm but didn’t miss the clearing of Jellals throat.

“Ah yes, thanks for that. Got a little lost in my own thoughts. Well not to be too criptic Lucy, I must ask that you turn around and leave immediately.” Jellal stated.

Had Van not been holding onto her Lucy might have flinched by the severity hanging on Jellals words. Talking a calming breath she locked gazed with him, she did not work on herself this hard just to cower.

“First off, I don’t know where you get off telling me what to do.” Jellal flinched at that, Good she thought. “Secondly I am not here for you. Although I would like to say it’s a pleasant surprise, I can’t but at least you’re alive. I have other pressing matters to be here for and I do not appreciate you trying to step in right now.” She finished strongly, with her head held high. She felt Van squeeze her arm, she was doing the right thing.

Yet watching as Jellal almost practically deflated she suddenly felt bad. His eyes held a sense of dread and fear, causing the breathe in her lungs to halt. “Jellal... why do I need to leave?” She tried again much softer this time.

“Lucy... you don’t understand. There is a prophecy surrounding you here, I have a friend who works in the Star Reading rooms. That’s why I came looking for you down here. I fear for you even though the prophecy doesn’t necessarily end in a terrible way, knowing what you have gone through in the past I would like to have you avoid this at any cost.” Jellal half pleaded out.

Van who had been terribly quiet the whole time suddenly tightened his hold on Lucy’s shoulder, causing her to look up at him. “Little star, although I do not know this man something he is saying resonates with me. I didn’t say anything our whole time here there is some sort of weird vibe about this place. There are also the side glances and whisperings of the people. After being outfitted have you noticed the adoring stares aimed towards you and the weary ones aimed towards me. I believe they marked us by tailoring our outfits they way they did.”

This something she also noticed caused her gaze towards Jellal who was nodding his head. Jellal sighed and rubbed at his mark beneith his eye. “Well I’ve already said too much, so if they hear it won’t be any worse of a punishment than I’ve already earned. If you noticed the clothing its because yes, they have marked you in a way. Down here is not as diverse as up there, but to keep it simple the colors are based upon your magic. Crimson for unknown or dangerous,” Jellal says avidly making eye contact with Van, before looking back at Lucy. “Gold for magic of the stars, grey for non magic, blue for readers, and black for space or galaxy magic. They like to keep things organized here, oh and beware the white robes ones. They hold the most power.”

“Gods, there is so much more going on in this country than one can believe...” Lucy mumbled out. Looking back up at Jellal Lucy asked the one question that was most important that she somehow had forgotten about.

“Jellal... is there really a woman here who looks just like me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again dear readers, thanks for all your support and love. I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next. To be honest I was trying to go for the Roman/Celtic/Druid style of clothing but you wouldn’t believe how hard it is to look up and decribe. So I hope it makes a little bit of sense, also what do you think about the color coded thing? Interesting right? Follow, fav and review. Lots of love. Write on!


	7. Prophecy

Jellal wouldn’t meet her gaze, automatically that sent warning bells thought Lucy’s head. Why? does the person have something to do with the prophecy? Was this person dangerous? Was this person really just a lie to get her here?

Approaching Jellal Lucy raised her hands to grab his face, slowly she tipped it up slightly just to meet the brown troubled eyes.

“Why Jellal? Why won’t you tell me? What if it’s my mom?” She all but whispered.

“Lucy... I can promise it’s not your mom, but I... Shit they’re coming.” Jellal said. Ripping his face from Lucy’s hands, giving her a look like he was pleading for her to understand. Jellal made eye contact with Van before nodding and turning the other way to hurry off.

Sighing Lucy watched the man run, it took a few seconds before she lost view of him in the trees. Turning back to Van she raised an eyebrow, as if to well? Come on. Understanding her completely Van strode over to grab her up in a hug and let the shadows swallow them. The pair showed up quickly after right near the side of the B and B. Entering they were greeted by Nicole before making their way up to the room.

It was late but Lucy was restless, in order to calm herself she started running a bath. Ignoring Vans offer to join her in there, Lucy stripped and relaxed back in the soothing waters. The door was left cracked just in case, also this way she could listen in on Vans soft singing. The man could seriously get on a persons nerves, but if he started singing. Well then you’re screwed because it is seriously one of the best smooth, deep voices a person could ever hear. Okay maybe she was a bit biased but hey, it was Van.

Speaking of Van, Lucy was highly impressed by the man during this journey. She had heard multiple stories of his... adventures while on missions but this one he has been taking very seriously. Has never left her side, and is the calm collected person a scatter brained blonde need to be able to rely on while her thoughts are in chaos. Lucy wanted to believe it was due to him growing up but the nagging feeling in her heart that it had something to do with their bond made more sense. Lucy had always been pretty spot on if she listened to that voice, strangely enough it was a male voice that often whispered to her. Lucy should have been worried, but the voice never caused her any issues so she let it be.

Jellal, gods what was she even going to do about that whole situation? It was like the man was running from her and all she wanted to do was grab on and never let him go. The pull itself was very odd to Lucy, having previously never felt anything for the man. She needed to locate him and literally back him into a corner until he answers her, how well that would go Lucy is not quite too sure. The man could meteor himself out of there faster than she could grab onto or he could just incapacitate her without hurting her easily. Lucy did have her star dress abilities now but that would only help so much.

Lucy couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Crux had any information surrounding Stella or maybe the prophecy she was supposedly apart of. It was worth a shot anyhow. Finishing up her bath she redressed quickly before joining Van on the bed. Van was sprawled completely out to Lucy sat cross cross next to his chest while she grabbed her keys.

“Open gate of the southern cross, Crux!” She chanted.

With a pop grandpa Crux came out startling awake. “Ah Miss Lucy, good to see you.”

“Hi grandpa Crux, if you don’t mind I was wondering if you could help me find some things out?”

“Of course I will dear, what can I help you with?”

“Could you find me any information about Stella? Also in regulars to that could you see if the spirit world had an knowledge about any prophecy’s about me?”

Lucy watched the word Stella make Crux sit up a bit straighter and when she brought up the prophecy his eyes widened. Oh he definitely knew something, it was just whether or not she could get him to tell her. However as Lucy expected him to fall asleep for research instead he popped back to the spirit realm, how unusual.

Van nudged her with his hand on her thigh. “Did you see his reaction to the topics little star?”

“Yeah... I did.” Lucy responded before nibbling on her lip. She had thought after everything Stache Face would stop leaving her out of the loop of things. She had saved them all multiple times, just as the spirits had her but after so long she thought she would earn more trust than that. Lucy knew her spirits held a loyalty and love for her that was unparalleled to most mages and Lucy returned those feelings ten fold. Yet once again she’s sitting here in the dark hoping that some where she’ll bump along the answers to her never ending line of questions. Lucy whole heartedly believed in her spirits, but their tight lipped secrets always bothered her so much.

“Patience little star.” Van hummed out. Just that sentence along helped some of the tension leave her shoulders. Things would work out, they always did. “Let’s head to bed, that spirit of yours could take who knows how long gathering a bunch of information.” Van said. Knowing he was right Lucy and Van climbed under the blankets and cuddled close, easily falling alseep.

When Van was positive Lucy was out he untangled himself from the cuddle monster. Easily out to the large window the shadow mage reclined against it. “Come out, come out wherever you are.” He whispered out.

Jellal materialized at the foot of the bed solemnly staring at the peacefully sleeping mage. Van noted that his weight didn’t shift the bed, projection.

“As you can probabaly already tell, I am physically not here. It’s not safe for the either of us to be close to one another.” Jellal said softly, eyes never leaving Vans little star. “I am afraid Vander, for her and for myself. I originally came to this country of my own free will once I was pardoned by Queen Hitsui. I had heard many rumors along my way as a mage about Stella holding vast amazing of magical power in the country, focused mostly around the stars. Of course myself being a heavenly body mage assumed that I could come here for a place to be welcomed. Somewhere I could interact hopefully, with others like myself. Maybe learn and teach, exchanging my knowledge with others. And as much as a golden opportunity this seemed to be, there is something darker lurking in the shadows of this country. In my opinion it surrounds the current King, however I hold no evidence other than my own opinions.” A hollow laugh left the man. “After so much time trapped in my own mind yet whiteness what my alter ego created by Zeref had done I picked up on a few things. One was how to manipulate people, two was the magic I had used as Siegrain I am not nearly as proficient but I do well, and three was the ability to pick up on the darkness of people. Which has come in handy when dealing with people. I warn you now, son of the shadows the brightest star shines in the darkest of nights.”

Van took a second to ponder the information given. “Since it appears this is the last we will see of you, could you at least tell me the prophecy?” He asked.

Sighing the Jellal projection stood up to join Van at the window. He peered our at the stars shining brightly in the sky.

“The maiden of the stars shall meet with her eternal king in the land spun of secrets. Foes will be faced, but the worst of them all with be in those reflections. Darkness resides the strongest next to those who shine the brightest, waiting for the chance to vanquish their light. Beware the people of the sky for they hide behind their faith and believe in everything that is wrong. Only those with the golden heart can truly face what lies ahead. Believe in the light, believe in gold, and believe in the shadows.” Jellals projection finished while fading away.

Van could only run a hand through his unruly hair and scrub it down his face. Damn he was never good at riddles.

“Luckily for you, I am very good at riddles.” Lucy’s soft voice responded.

This had essentially been their ‘great’ plan. Van had a feeling the mysterious mage would show his face to Vander only. So he had shared his opinion with Lucy, who had readily agreed. Although Jellal obviously didn’t dislike Lucy he held himself hesitantly when he was around her, yet Lucy knew normally the mage is very stoic and confident in himself. Obviously something had really shaken him, and they just played on Vanda belief and hoped for the best. Luckily once again, Lucy’s luck came into play.

For the next couple of hours before actually falling asleep the two discussed many interpretations of the prophecy. They agreed Lucy was more than likely the maiden of the stars, however both disagreed on opinions of the maidens eternal king. Lucy thought it was a spirit, however Van thought it was some man to be her soul mate. Both were puzzled on the foe in the reflection part, because Lucy was no longer fighting herself she was now off living her life and happy doing so. Van was a bit skeptical about the darkness but Lucy completely understood it from a magic stand point. Both mages were completely confused about the sky people, they had no clue who that could even refer to. The slightest guess they had was spirits? But they were in another realm. Van was solid in his belief that Lucy was the one with a heart of gold, which she was too modest to agree with. The last line was the most confusing for them for it was opposites on light and shodows.

Sleep took the pair for real this time as the conversation died out, both mages just a bit more relaxed now that they knew a bigger piece to the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booyeah! So there that, not even gonna lie I’m vibing with the whole wakanda story line of the black panther so as this comes along you’ll understand if you watched the movie. There won’t be any spoilers or anything though of course. Here’s my marvel love coming to play haha. Please please please let me know how your thinking or feeling about this story so far, it def been the hardest one to write so I need those opinions people! Follow, fav and review. Lots of love! Write on!


	8. Larz

Waking up bright and early the next mornig Lucy was severly tired from staying up so late with Van talking over their hypothises on the prophecy. The conclusions they had come up with did not set her at ease at all, in reality she felt more and more that whatever she had made them stumble into would only cause for disaster for them. Looking over to see Van happily sleeping on his stomach with his face shoved into the pillow, how he did that and breathed properly she wasn’t sure, Lucy decided to let the poor guy sleep a bit longer. Streching her arms way above her head Lucy grabbed the other golden toga with sleves she got yesterday and headed for a fast but warm shower.

Rubbing the fluffy white towel through her hair Lucy popped back into their room to come back to Van now curled around a pillow softly snoring, gentle smile pulling at her lips Lucy only shook her head before hanging the towel back up in the bathroom and leaving their room as silently as possible. As she made her way down she could hear the birds chirping happily outside the slightly opened stairway windows, reaching the bottom step she was surrounded by the delicous scent of freshly brewed coffee and pastries. Following her nose Lucy found herself in the simple dining room, through the open lay out she could see Nichole bustling around behind the breakfast counter however her attention was immediately stolen by the man sitting at the long table.

He sat with a black coffee in one hand and a book in the other as his strawberry scone sat uneaten on his plate. Lucy’s eyes lit up curiously at the fact that this man with stark white hair who seemed enraptured by his book that he was ignoring a strawberry scone! Not only was it strangely the first book Lucy had seen in her trip here but also how she had not seen him here either. He could be a traveler who had wandered in maybe late last night? Or simply been busy off doing stuff since they wandered in here but Lucy was sure either herself or Van would have heard another person here besides Nichole. That was something they had continously been paying attention to.

Her musings were cut short however when the man raised his head from his book. His eyes immediately sucked her in, dark almost black with an inner warmth that you would find in still warm coals. Straight strong nose, square angular face, fairly prominent cheek bones, full bottom lip accompained by a thinner top lip, and clean shaven. The most paricular thing that oddly reminded her of Jellal was the strange design falling right below his right eye and extending just a bit onto his temple, it reminded her of a simple summoning cirle. Only it had less intricacy, three prongs pointing away from his eye surrounded by a couple of cicles varying in thickness finsihed by small dots around the final circle. The mark stood out from his slightly tanned complexion and his deep golden robes added more contrast. Finally his white ear length slightly wavy hair curled around his face to really pull the veiwers attention in.

Setting his coffee down and marking his page in the book the man stood, Lucy noted he was still a good half a foot taller than her, although she was finding it hard to find anyone male near her height anyways. She watched quietly as the man brought his right fisted hard across his chest and bowed his head to her, in a way that slightly reminded her of her days as nobilty. Shuddering at the memories alone Lucy shook herself before approaching the still face lowered man.

“Hey…” She called out softly. “You don’t have to do… whatever it is that you’re doing right now. My names Lucy and I’m fairly new to town, purely visiting to see the stars on Starlight mountain.”

Lucy watched him slowly straighten before his low timber yet softly spoken voice was heard.

“My name is Larzarus, but I prefer to be called Larz if you don’t mind.”

Lucy was happy to finally be able to put a name to face but the way he held himself around her made her slightly uncomfortable like she was back as being Heiress Heartphillia. Unless Larz knew of the life she ran away from which she highly doubted then either this man was mistaking her for someone else or was taught this was how to treat others?

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lucy, sorry for ignoring your presence at first I was completely consumed by my reading.” Larz said before pulling out a seat to the left of where he was sitting. Taking the cue with slightly furrowed brows she still gave the man a strained yet pleasant smile before sitting. She did keenly notice that he didn’t even look at her face as she sat down and settled herself. Larz returned to his seat right before Nichole came sweeping back in the room from the connected kitchen.

“Don’t mind mister quiet and polite over here dearie.” Nichole said before placing a steaming cup of cream colored coffee in a star themed mug in front of her along with a small plate holding two strawberry scones with an extra side of strawberries. Nichole winked at Lucys awed face before placing another plate to Lucy’s left with a black cup of coffee in a black mug with a plate of chocolate scones. “Larz here has always been a quiet child, but he truly is a wonderful guy.” Lucy looked over at the man in specific who was now sporting a soft pink dusting to the apples of his cheeks that he tried to hide behind the book in his hand. Giggling Lucys eyes found themselves back on Nichole, who shook her head before settling herself across the table in front of Lucy.

“You know hun, curiousity killed the cat. Ever since you arrived the burn of curiousity lit your eyes every step of the way. I will warn you to be careful and try to reign that in as much as you can, simply for your own protection. Stellians are by history and nature very secritive people and do not appreiciate nosey foreigeners. Besides that, I am a very limited reader. Or seer in other terms, sometimes depending who it is that I’m focusing on I can get a reading of very limited glimses into their future or can pick up on simple things like their favorite food, style of coffee, or like you favorite flavored patries.” Nichole finsihed with a smile, patting the table before getting up to make her way back into the kitchen.

Lucy looked down at the scones, barely paying attention to the intense stare of the man to her right as she picked up a scone. Licking her lips in anticipation she noticed the shiny lookto the top of the scone and taking a bite she all but moaned as the sugar, strawberry and honey burst across her taste buds. Eyes closed in her little taste of heaven she didn’t realize Van had made his way finally into the dining room.

“Ah Lucille, you shouldn’t be making such hot and lewd noises at the breakfast table. Save that for the bedroom huh?”

Lucy couldn’t even bother herself to acknowlege the mans uneeded comment, however her eyes did pop open enough to see the pink dusting that had returned to Larz’s cheeks as he once again hid behind his book eyes locked completely of her partner. Lucy feeling slightly devious and in a wonderful mood looked over to Van as her strode his way into the room, hair slightly messed and wet not doubt from a shower. Lifting her finger she motioned for him to come closer, Van raised a single eyebrow still not acknowledging their addtion before walking up right behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he leaned ovedr her right shoulder, making it to where she could peer at him an also see exactly what reactions Larz had.

“Say ahhh.” She cooed. Internally cheering as Larz lowered his book even more as Van licked his lips and opened up at her command. Larz’s eyes intensely glued to Van the whole time, and by the squeeze to her left shoulder Van was also aware of the situation. By the curl of the left side of his mouth Van planned on playing along and putting on a show. Slowly Lucy raised the last bit of her sweet treat to his waiting mouth, Van’s mouth immeadtely accepted the pastry his right hand coming up to grab her wrist so she couldn’t pull away. Huming as he swallowed the treat and his tongue flicking out to lick the sticky honey syrup from her fingers, his deft tongue swirling expertly around her digit before he let go and straightened back up. Although they admited for a purely platonic relationship even Lucy had to admit that was sexy what he did with his tongue on her finger alone, judging by the more red, slgihtly parted mouth and heated gaze of Larz he also was effected.

“Oh Dan, this is Larz.” Lucy commented, critically watching her partner as he looked at the foreign mage. In one swift move Van had smirked, leaned his hip against the table expertly avoiding all the mugs and dishes, placed his hand on the table making it to where he was leaning right over Larz. With baited breath Lucy watched on. Van’s free hand grasped the book, sticking his finger inbetween the pages before placing it face down on the table. Once his hand was free he slid his hand along Larz’s cheek before grasping the back of the mans head and guiding his mouth to his own. A heated lip lock happening right before her eyes Lucy barely registered Nichole squealing in the backround with a “Oh my!” before a thud occurred. Stars above it was hot watching Van passionately kiss Larz, who seemed so overwhelmed by the attention he was receiving.

Van pulled back with his usual sexy smirk in place, his lips just slightly puffed from the attention. Larz on the other hand seemed to be in a complete daze as he just gazed at Van with a hunger in his eyes that made them almost glow.

“Fuck.” Larz quietly commented.

Self satisfied Van winked before seating himself next to Lucy commenting.

“It’s nice to meet you Larz.” Then stuffing his chocloate pastry into his mouth. Lucy use to his antics yet completely supporting this development shook her head before sipping her still only slightly warm coffee. Clearing her throat Lucy set down her cup, which was miraculously swipped from a somehow revieved Nichole immedately who replaced it fresh. Gazing at Larz who seemed to be in his own little world Lucy reached over to touch the mans hand since noise obviously wasn’t getting to him. Her finger barely skimmed his skin when it felt like a rush of energy and magic power flooded her system. Lucy felt out of body as she watched Larz’s gaze snap to her face and she recognized Van was calling her name but she couldn’t respond for a second. Their voices sounded hazy and slightly muddled, it only took a second before her high seemed to ebb off and she felt like she was on solid ground again. Patting Vans hand on her shoulder she couldn’t tear her gaze from Larz.

“Just… what.. was that?” She asked the man.

His eyes seemd to analyze her for a moment, letting out a small breath Larz leaned a bit back before speaking.

“From what just occurred I can safely assume that you have some sort of celestial magic. Am I correct?”

Lucy cautiously looked over at Van who had a very serious look on his face, nodding at her Lucy returned her attention to Larz.

“Yea… I do.”

Larz pursed his lips and nodded, seeming to think to himself.

“Well considering you will be with me for the next several days I presume it’s best to notify you so we can try and avoid skin contact as much as possible. I am considered a astrum potestas, which in common tongue means star power. Just not in the way you’re probably thinking. This magic form is currently lost, I am the only known weilder. What I can do is charge those who weild the power of the stars with little to no cost to my own power. I am somewhat of an extreme sourcing of magic power, touch me and yours gets refilled immediately. I also can use a little form my own defense and offence but mostly it is focused on others. Only it is specific to only certain magic users, such as yourself. A celestial summoner.”

Lucy suddenly felt slightl uncomfortable under the steady stare of Larz, not only was he admitting to being incredibly rare but seemingly also made to sound like some sort of tool for celstial summoners. Taking in his rigid shoulders and slightly furrowed brows Lucy could tell he was incredibly uncomfortable sharing this information with them, but she could understand why. Celestial wizards are tipically very greedy and selfish and if any dark wizard found out he existed they would hunt him down for their own personal battery. Lucy felt her eyes soften and her bottom lip tremble just a bit, she could only image how scary it would be to have that sort of power. Quickly scooting out her chair and lunging over to Larz she could only wrap her arms around his shoulders, keeping aware to avoid skin on skin contact even though she could admit to herself she loved the buzz his touch induced.

Whispering into the crook of his neck covered by his toga Lucy said.

“I’m sorry Larz. I can only image how difficult it must be to hold that kind of power, I know what it’s like to be hunted down for my power and you are basically a person who could be used as a personal battery. Not to mention you are the very last of your kind!” Pulling back Lucy’s watery eyes met slightly widened black. “I promise as a celestial mage to never abuse your magic while in your presence.”

A slight golden slimmer sourrounded the pair before a warmth spread throught the both of them.

“Thank you Lucille.” Larz whispered back. “Lucy.” She corrected. “I’d prefer to be called Lucy if you don’t mind.” She giggled out.

Letting out a small chuckle himself at her copying of his previous request, the pair however were startled as Van wound his arms around the both of them and commenting.

“You know, we could make for a really great three way. Judging by the seemingly hazy and buzzed look in Lucy’s eyes when you touched her we could have some real fun with this!”

Lucy gasped and smacked Van’s arm and Larz seemed a bit dazed. The three of them again ingnoring the thud resonating from the kitchen.

“Oh yeah… Larz what did you mean we will be together for the next several days…?” Lucy questioned when the trio finally settled back into their chairs.

"Uhmm..." The shy man said.

Well hello there. Sorry if you missed me! I recently started a bunch of stories and to be comepletely honest with you all comepletly overwhelmed myself. However I am trying toget back into the grove of updating even my oldest stories, they may not come every other day like they did there for a while but I promise not forget about this story! If anyones insterested you should check out my profile for a have a wide veriety of pairing stories going on right now! Quite a few including the Pradesh fam as well ;)Appologies for bad spelling and grammer, my word was not working. Also this was not beta read.Hey I'm also hosting an October Thunder Lucy week, you should check it out!Follow, fav, and review. Lots of love, and eternally yours. Write On!

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn’t help it, I just seem drawn to the Thunder Legion. Plus this story needed just a bit a back story, trust me it really will be a brief visit to Bosco before Lucy is lured to Stella where the main plot will unfold. It will be exciting trust me. Follow, review and favorite. I’ll be back before you know it. Lots of love. Write on!


End file.
